It's Just The Past, Right?
by fawnlovesyou
Summary: When Sam, Tucker, and Danny are 32, Sam is single with a son and Danny still fights ghost along with the help of Tucker. Danny gets in an accident while fighting ghosts and ends up in the hospital; he might not make it.


**In this story Sam and Danny got together but only for a little while when they were 18 before Sam left for college... Sam, Tucker, and Danny are now 32 and they haven't talked since. Danny hasn't revealed his secret to anyone and no one knows except for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.**

**Summary- When Sam, Tucker, and Danny are 32, Sam is single with a son and Danny still fights ghost along with the help of Tucker. Danny gets in an accident while fighting ghosts and ends up in the hospital; he might not make it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's Just The Past, Right?<span>**

"Mom! I'm home!" The sound of the front door slamming shut came and a boy about fourteen walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt with blue jeans. He also had on black and white sneakers. His messy black hair made his piercing sky blue eyes stand out.

A woman with black hair and purple eyes walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Jack, how was school today?"

"It was fine, Mom." Jack left his mom's embrace and got himself a glass of soda. His mom went back to cooking whatever it was that was on the stove.

"We're having pasta today. Is that okay, honey?"

"With your homemade sauce?"

"Yep." She smiled.

Jack smiled back and sat down at the square table that was made for four. The phone suddenly rang and his mom exited the room to go answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sam Manson?" Came a familiar voice from the telephone.

"Yes," she took a glance at the kitchen, hoping that Jack wasn't listening in like he does sometimes, "Who is this?"

"Sam," The voice turned serious. "It's Tucker."

"Tucker?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

This isn't right. I haven't talked to Tucker or Danny in fourteen years. I haven't heard anything about them except for the usual occasions when Danny Phantom was on television for fighting ghosts. Even after all these years, he still takes time away from his day and night to protect the town.

When I graduated from college, I couldn't bare to go back to Amity Park; I couldn't face Danny, after I left him. I moved to Southern California, near Los Angelos. I picked a medium sized house that was on the outskirts of Los Angelos that was big enough just for me and my son.

"Sam, something went wrong. Terribly wrong." His voice trembling as he talked.

"Tucker, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I was starting to panic. If anything happened to Tucker or Danny, I would never forgive myself.

"Sam, you need to fly out here now. Danny's hurt. It was during a ghost attack."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Worry filled my voice.

"We don't know, Sam. We don't. He might not make it."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and ran back into the kitchen. Jack was putting his empty cup into the sink. "Jack, pack your things. We need to go somewhere."

"What is it, Mom?"

"No time to explain. Go pack your things and I'll explain on the plane ride." I took the pot of boiling pasta off of the stove and put it into the sink then turned off the stove.

The Plane Ride

Jack and I boarded the plane and found our seats. We sat in the first row of first class.

"Mom, we should take vacations more often!" He said as he tried to put his big carry-on bag into the compartment above our seats. "Wait 'till my friends back home hear that I flew first class!"

"Calm down, Jack." I chuckled. "Now sit. I'm going to tell you what's going on."

Jack sat down in his seat that was by the window.

"You know how I told you about your father?"

He nodded. "He was the greatest hero of all time. He battled against the toughest of villains and protected everyone from danger."

"Yes," I nodded. "But, he's still alive."

"What?"

"He was my best friend. The best of the best. I loved him; I truly did. But when it was time for us to part, I couldn't say goodbye to him. And I left."

"So I could've met him? Why did you leave him?"

I stared out the window at the airport that was next to us. "I didn't want to stay and make him worry about us everytime he went to fight. I knew it would worry him too much if anything happened to us. But... The thing is that, he doesn't know I had you." I looked at Jack, looking for any sign of anger or sadness. There was no emotion showing on his face so I continued. "An old friend called earlier today, he told me that your father is hurt. He's hurt and he might not make it."

Jack turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Who is he?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a manilla folder and a scrapbook. I handed them to him. "His name is Danny."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jack's POV<span>**

I opened the manilla folder first, setting aside the scrapbook. Inside was a picture of a boy with black hair and blue eyes. My dad. At the bottom 'Age fourteen' was written. The next few pictures showed him over the years until he reached eighteen. Wow, I look exactly like him. I looked through a few more pictures but some of them didn't make sense.

There were pictures of Danny Phantom. The most known hero in the United States. He mostly fights ghosts in Amity Park but he goes around the country to protect everyone.

"Mom, why are there pictures of Danny Phantom in here?"

"I think it's time I finally told you everything." She sighed. She picked up the scrapbook and opened it, setting it on the armrest between us. "When we were fourteen, Danny, Tucker, and I went down into his parents' lab. His parents were ghost fighters and they built a ghost portal, to create a door between two dimensions-the ghost zone and the human world. When they first tested it, it didn't work. The three of us decided to check it out. I dared Danny to go into the ghost portal and he came out like this." She pointed to a picture of Danny Phantom. I flipped through the other pictures in the scrapbook. My dad is Danny Phantom?

"I thought Danny Phantom was a ghost."

"He's half ghost; a halfa."


End file.
